Snakes and Pandas
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Snakes and Pandas are different but for Po and Viper they do agree on one thing. Being friends this is set after Serpent's Tooth or Pass please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Author's Note: If you haven't seen the episode Serpent's Pass this story may confuse you. For those who have seen it enjoy and please review

Snakes and Pandas

Viper slithered into her room, still a tad upset over today. She remembered the scared faces people gave her when she came to the village. All because she was a snake, it hurt her to her very soul. Then to have Po say those things about snakes being evil, that didn't exactly make her, feel any better. Finally when she learned that Lord Fu-xi was her enemy she couldn't believe it. He was a great hero and warrior but was turned on by the very people he tried to help protect. All because he was a snake and Viper remembered Shifu's plan to trick Fu-Xi to reveal his plan to her. The worst feeling was tricking Po, who tried to save her and still he had her back well tail since she didn't have a back. Still she was sad that people turned on her and for a brief second she doubted her friend's loyalty. A tear fell from her face as she curled into a ball.

"Okay you stupid panda, you are going to apologize to Viper and not allow your big fat panda mouth to hurt her," Po said firmly. He felt horrible for his stupid comments. Ever since he could remember he was a huge fan of the Furious Five and that included Viper for he loved how quick and nice she was. Still he let his big mouth out and he didn't want to hurt Viper in any way. She was his friend and he was going to make it up to her. He held up his paw and knocked on her door.

Viper's head shot up. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Um Viper it is me Po, may I come in?" Po asked.

_Wonder why he is here? Maybe he made Tigress mad again and needs advice_, Viper thought. "Sure Po come on in," she said getting up. Po came in with a small smile.

"Hey Viper," he said waving.

"Hello Po," she said smiling. A moment of silence passed and they didn't say anything. "Did you um need something?" she asked.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for my stupid mouth," Po said frowning. Her eyes widened for she knew what he meant.

"It is okay Po," Viper said.

"No it isn't I hurt my best friend that is not okay," Po told her. "I didn't mean what I said about snakes I swear," he told her.

"Po I understand," Viper said for she knew what he was doing.

"Allow me to finish, I am not saying all snakes are evil or bad. I bet there are tons thousands of great and wonderful snakes out there I just haven't met them yet," Po said. "Like your dad, I heard he was a great leader and your mom was a sweet lady and you are a wonderful person and a great fighter. So, please don't let me change your opinion about pandas. I am sure not all of them are as stupid and lazy as me," Po said sadly.

"You are not stupid Po and sometimes you might be lazy but you are there for us when we really need you," Viper said.

"I just feel that I keep hurting you guys and I don't want to lose your trust in me," Po said.

"I don't want you to lose your trust in me," Viper said.

"Look I completely understand why you did what you did, I would have messed up if I had known," Po said.

"Po, be honest did you really think I betrayed you guys?" Viper asked. She wanted to know the truth but it pained her to think her friends would no longer trust her.

"In all honesty no, I thought Fu-Xi brainwashed you or something," Po said frowning.

"Really?" Viper asked in shock.

"I know you Viper and you are my friend I knew you would do the right thing," Po told her.

"Thank you Po, I appreciate that," she said smiling.

"Hey any time, so can you forgive this stupid panda?" he asked.

"Yes, because this panda is not stupid but my friend and I always protect my friends," Viper said hugging him.

"And I will protect all my friends," Po said hugging her back. Both happy they still had each other's trust and that no matter what they still saw each other as friends despite their differences.

The End

Author's Note: I know it is short but I had to get this idea out. KungFuPandaFanatic helped with the ending so enjoy and till next time.


End file.
